explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Inquisition
In the Section 31 and Julian Bashir ' |image= |series= |production=40510-542 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Bradley Thompson and David Weddle |director= Michael Dorn |imdbref=tt0708559 |guests=William Sadler as Luther Sloan and Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun |previous_production=Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night |next_production=In the Pale Moonlight |episode=DS9 S06E18 |airdate=8 April 1998 |previous_release=(DS9) Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night (Overall) Vis à Vis |next_release=(DS9) In the Pale Moonlight (Overall) The Omega Directive |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2374) |previous_story=Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night |next_story=Vis à Vis }} Summary Internal Affairs Officer Sloan arrives on the station, announcing that there has been a possible security breach. He believes an officer may be passing information to the Dominion and promptly confines the senior staff to quarters. Later, Sloan summons Bashir for a brief interview, which appears to go well. Back in his room, however, the doctor learns that O'Brien was interrogated for two hours — about him. Just then, Bashir is taken to a second meeting with Sloan. Sloan questions Bashir about his time as a Dominion prisoner and picks apart the story of his incarceration and escape. He tells the doctor that because of his superior, genetically engineered mind, the Dominion may be using him as a spy without his conscious knowledge. Bashir doesn't buy the story, and Sloan angrily drags him to a holding cell. When Sisko sits in on the next interrogation, Sloan reminds him that Bashir recently advised on surrendering to the Dominion, and that he lied about being genetically engineered. In a private meeting, Sisko asks Bashir if Sloan's theory is medically possible, and Bashir realizes that Sisko doubts his innocence. Later that night, Sloan arrives in Bashir's cell to take him to a starbase for further questioning, but the doctor is suddenly transported onto a Cardassian ship. He is welcomed by Weyoun, who asserts that Bashir was indeed "broken" by the Dominion. Since he has no memory of being a spy, Bashir decides that Weyoun and Sloan must be working together to concoct the story. Just then, the Defiant attacks, and Kira and Worf take him back to their ship. As his fellow officers unite against him, Bashir notices something is wrong — O'Brien suffered a recent shoulder injury but shows no symptoms. Suddenly, everything fades away. He was in a Federation holographic simulation. Now, he faces the real Sloan. Sloan explains that he works for a secret division of Starfleet Intelligence — Section 31 — that eliminates dangers to the Federation without answering to anyone. They secretly took Bashir from the station and put him through a series of tests, which he passed. Bashir is horrified when Sloan invites him to join their group, then turns him down. Later, when he tells his story to Sisko, who thought the doctor was at a medical conference, Bashir gets an unwelcome assignment. Sisko surmises that Sloan will not give up hope of recruiting Bashir, and that when he returns, Bashir must join the secret unit — as a spy for the captain. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Jack B. on Friday, December 18, 1998 - 2:29 pm: Sloan told Bashir all about Section 31. Why? Isn't it a secret? Mike Konczewski on Friday, December 18, 1998 - 4:24 pm: Sure it's a secret, a secret no one can prove. Section 31 has "plausible denial", so what good will it do Bashir to tell anyone? They won't believe him (apart from his friends, but again, so what, they don't have any proof, either).Keith Alan Morgan, or am I on Saturday, May 01, 1999 - 6:49 am: For a supposedly secret organization, Sloane sure talked a lot about it. If what Sloane said was true, then why would he offer Dr. Bashir membership in this organization? Until he looked at the scan he had done he was not 100% certain that Bashir was not a spy. # Anonymous on Tuesday, July 10, 2001 - 2:53 pm: Near the end of the episode Odo says Sloane timed the Doctors abduction during his medical conference so he wouldn't be missed. But Didn't Sloane beam the good doctor from his quarters while he was asleep? Wouldn't someone have noticed that Bashir was missing the next morning when he was supposed to board his shuttle to leave? In other words, if Sloane did not want Julian to be missed then why didn't he wait till Julian left the station and then abduct him? Mark Stanley on Tuesday, July 10, 2001 - 11:21 pm: It was insinuated that someone boarded that shuttle using Bashir's name, IIRC. The reason Section 31 didn't wait was (1) because if Bashir remembered leaving the station, they couldn't play out their planned scenario and (2) because they were using sleep deprivation as part of the psychological torture. Hard to do that after he's had his full eight hours, right? : # Mike Ram on Saturday, February 15, 2003 - 4:33 pm: Sloan (in the program) reminds Sisko that Bashir has been lying for 30 years about his genetic manipulation. Bashir turned 30 during the third season, so does that mean he was manipulated when he was 3? If so, how can he remember about not being smart in school, unless his parents put him into a school at such a young age? LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, November 24, 2004 - 10:30 am: His DNA was resequenced when he was six, according to Doctor Bashir, I Presume?, and since he had probably around his 32nd birthday in that episode, that makes 26 years of lying, which rounded off, is 30. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine